My Favorite Color: After Story
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: "It's the big day!" I guess... Ummm set a few years after everyone has graduated from college! The pairings... you'll see inside. Continuation of My Favorite Color A HonoKoto fic. Please read :)


**A/N: OK so change of plans I guess? This was supposed to be the epilogue, but I guess it turned out to be hellishly long so I'm cutting parts guys… I'm turning it into an after story I guess. I'm posting this in the original my favorite color and in the after story just to alert you guys? Hahaha. I wasn't expecting it to be quite long and I am once again very busy so… hehe. I hope you enjoy this after story. Please leave a review! Revengermajestyliberator-san and all those who were looking for a continuation, here we go!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **My Favorite Color: After Story**

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan, Hurry! You wanna be late or something? Mou… You know it's a special day, you're the one who planned it, baka!"

"S-sorry Yukiho, but just gimme another sec, kay? I'm having trouble right now."

"Y'know, if Haruto-nii were in your shoes, he'd move faster than usual. You two sure are opposites in a lot of ways… Mou!"

"C-calm down, and besides, I'm not Haruto-nii, right? Cut me some slack here."

"If I cut you some slack, this whole thing will be ruined! Now get in the car this instant."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!"

Kousaka Honoka here. You may be wondering why it's so chaotic, despite it only being eight in the morning. Today's a big day. Yep… a huge one. You know why? Well…

Too bad for you, cause I'm not telling!

"What took you so long?" Yukiho asks me as I get into her car. Just because you finally get your license, doesn't mean you have to drive me, I can drive too y'know!

"Ahaha… I kept forgetting things. Sorry." I tell her, though I don't really feel sorry at all.

"Hah… whatever. Just get in the car already. Mom's been calling me non-stop since you didn't pick up. Boy is she pissed at you. Better not screw it up even more, kay?"

"Y-yeah." Yukiho's reminder just makes me shiver. I can just hope to get out of this later.

* * *

Arriving at the meeting place, which was Nico-chan's old workplace, I can clearly see that everyone I invited was there. We had rented out the place just for this secret meeting.

Spotting her mother, Honoka quickly averted her gaze, feeling the intense eyes of her mother boring into her back. She then chose to indulge in a friendly conversation with Nico who kept on ranting beside her for the past few minutes, which she, of course, was ignoring until she found the need to do it to save her skin from her mother.

"You know Honoka, the thought of renting out the whole ramen shop still feels ridiculous. I mean, we could've done it somewhere better, a private room, a little studio, why of all places here?" Nico asked. All these years had finally reached Nico and she was starting to look her ag- I mean she's getting more and more mature-looking as each day comes and goes.

"Well, I just thought it would be easier to get here than in other places, plus everyone knows where it is without having to ask how to get here." I replied. Well, most of the people I invited were from Otonokizaka, but the event wasn't taking place here. This was just a gathering place and also so we could all eat breakfast together. All of my family and friends, everyone in µ's, except my two very best friends, were here.

"Well, it is Honoka after all. You can't blame her for choosing the easiest solution. All we can do is pray that Umi can play her role of taking Kotori to all those places and keep her away from here and the school." Eri joined in.

"Umi-chan can do it! I'm sure of it, because I believe in her!"

 **(A/N: Totally Shitsurakuen'd right there XD)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Achoo… huh? Someone must be talking about me. Ugh… Honoka and her plans. Why do I have to go and knock on Kotori's door so early in the morning? They should just let her sleep in and let me pick her up at lunch. "

' _ **Knowing Kotori, she probably caught on us acting all suspicious and probably won't sit still for a while until she catches us.'**_

' _ **There is a high probability she knows, or is going to find us if no one gets to her first.'**_

The words rang in Umi's head. "Mou… I guess I'll have to do this." She said to herself as she arrived at Kotori's apartment and rang the doorbell.

* * *

"Ok everyone, Operation Flight Ring… commence!" Eri said as everyone headed out to their designated posts.

The plan for today was big enough that if it was actually exposed to the media, well… I would be in a LOT of trouble. I guess being involved in the entertainment industry has it's downsides like trying to keep your private life away from work life and such. Umi-chan warned me to keep this event, in particular, a total secret. Well, it doesn't really matter to me though, since all I can think of right now is to succeed in this little, well huge step I'm going to be taking in life.

"Honoka! " A voice broke my inner contemplation. "Come here for a moment dear." Oh no… mom's calling me over. What should I do?! I look at Maki who was a few feet away from me and sent her a pleading look. She just flipped her hair and turned away. After at least, I don't know how many years, maybe three, since we graduated, Maki had finally come to terms with her feelings and confessed to me during our college days, though she knew I couldn't return them. I imagined how devastated she must have felt in highschool seeing me and Kotori-chan, and I still do feel a bit of remorse for not noticing, but as time flew by, we both managed to accept it and she told me that it was completely okay. She was… in the process of getting over me when Nico visited her and things just happened. Now, we still may be a bit awkward, but we're back to being as close as ever.

"Honoka, don't ignore me." I literally jumped in place.

"Ahaha… Hi mom. Didn't see you there, oh by the way, have you tasted the frie-"

"Don't try to get out of this. You were pretty late for the meeting this morning. Sheesh, you never changed since Highschool. I don't know what Kotori saw in you." She told me sighing.

"Ouch. That kinda hurts mom." I laughed halfheartedly.

"But, I understand how she can love you as much as anyone. We all have a different love for you, but they're all strong." My mother smiled at me. It was… let's say I felt all fuzzy knowing so many people loved me. I mean I KNEW, but being reminded made me actually understand it. Yep, I am too lucky.

"But you still fail as a girlfriend." That kinda hit me hard.

"Mom!" I cried.

"Ahhahahahha… just joking. I'm messing with you. You are the best girlfriend ever and Kotori is more than lucky to have someone like you." She gave me another one of her dazzling, yet warm and motherly smiles, something everyone said I had inherited. Not the motherly part though, mind you.

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure Eri and Nozomi have arrived in their position at the park. Did you remember to tell everyone to wear their mini cams?" She asked me. We had given everyone a tiny cam with a mic to keep track of our progress.

"Yes ma'am." I gave her a playful salute and she laughed with me. "Mou… You never change. Just remember you'll always be my little girl." She gave me a tight squeeze. "…Oh and the girl who stole my mochi when I was hungry."

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just joking." She released me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A good luck charm." She said before winking and going towards dad and Yukiho. She really doesn't change either.

"Now… I wonder how Umi-chan's holding up?"

* * *

 **Umi's POV**

I knew from the start that I would be screwed. Those looks everyone gave me while thinking of a diversion for Kotori did not feel safe. I blame Honoka for everything.

Currently, I was seated in one of my bestfriend's rooms. Her bedroom, to be exact, and no… not the stupid bestfriend. The OTHER one. The one who finds those Llamas or whatever… cute. I had no idea that this job would make me undergo a decent amount of stress, not like it was any better if it was a normal day. Anyway, I'm supposed to guide Kotori down the right direction- or so they told me. I received an email on where to take Kotori for the whole day so it's not really that bad. I just… the hardest part is not letting her realize how suspicious everything is. Ah! Everything is suspicious! Duh! It's like, what? 8 am and I knock on her door going "Good morning! Wanna go out for the day?" out of the blue without any warning and just drag her to a lot of places. Avoiding some of the places she might want to visit, Isn't that already suspicious?

"Hah… why am I the one who always has to put up with your antics and get stressed?" I said to no one in particular.

"What did you say Umi-chan?" Aaannnddd I forgot that part of my situation. Riiighhhttt… Kotori's with me.

"N-nothing. I just thought of that one line from a book I read." _Yeah right… how smooth…_

"Really? What's it called?" Kotori looked at me inquisitively, she just finished washing up and was choosing what to wear for the day. Since it was a bit early, we decided to go out for breakfast.

"My m-manager and me: The stressed sequel…" I thought up a name randomly. Luckily for me, songwriting has actually been quite a help. I said. She sat down beside me on the bed as she finished changing.

"Heh? A sequel, huh? Then what's the name of the first book?" Oh… right. I also forgot the fact that I am stupid under pressure. Great.

"My manager and me: Management begin?" I said not meeting her eyes. Instead, I opted to look at her seemingly _**very**_ interesting pillows.

"Umi-chan?" Her voice rang in sickeningly sweet voice.

"Y-yes?" I answered, I think my palms were sweaty enough to free Africa from dehydration.

"Are you perhaps… by any chance…" She looked at me with a little pout.

"Hiding something from me?" After all these years, she still knew how to utilize my weaknesses. But! I had to stay strong for the happiness of my friends.

"Yes." I bowed my head.

"Huh? Y-you are?" She seemed surprised that I had just admitted that. "What is it then?" She questioned.

"I… while you were in the bath… I… took your favorite album."

"What?! The one with…" She looked panicky.

"Yes… the alpaca one." I knew I could do it. Honoka you better make it up to me real good. You don't know how many years I've lost in doing this. Lying to Kotori is no easy feat.

"NO!"

* * *

 **Eri's POV**

Setting up the first stage in the park is my and Nozomi's job. We are supposed to provide the 'entertainment' part of the course. Think of it as a variety show. Some mind and physical games, a little song performance- I haven't made my mid up yet on the order, but will make it somehow.

"Ericchi! Help me with my costume?" I heard Nozomi call out to me from our temporary dressingroom-slash-operation quarters.

"Sure… be there in a sec." I replied.

"What exactly do you need help wi-" My jaw dropped and I felt like it was a total mistake to NOT be there at the moment. Nozomi was quite… in the predicament… I think.

"Sorry. I think I accidentally wore your costume and…" I just stared. _She's bigger than me. Dayyuummm. Thank you Papa and Mama Toujou for raising such a '_ _ **healthy'**_ _child._

I snapped out of my *ehem perverted-NOT ehem* trance. She wore my costume, I guess, but it couldn't fit her in the… ummm… bust area. The zipper seemed to be stuck so… OH that's the problem. "I guess I'll help you out then." I said as I went near her and unzipped the costume. Who knew she was so…? Ok I know… don't ask me how I know though.

"Ericchi!" She said in exasperation. Whoops… I think I got too distracted there that I stopped unzipping the article of clothing. "Ugh!" My girlfriend sighed.

"Sorry, sorry. You're just so… hmmm…" I put a finger to my chin as if in deep thought. "… irresistible." I smiled at her and planted a soft kiss on her exposed neck which made her yelp.

"Eri!" I felt a hand smacking me upside the head.

"Sorry… I guess I went too far, still… that hurt a lot Nozomi." I rubbed at the bruised area. It hurt, but the sight of a blushing Nozomi was totally worth it.

"So cute~" I gave her one last wink before standing up and running towards the park's playground.

"E-Ri-CHHIIII!"

Now that I've had my fun, what were we supposed to… oh yeah. Now where are Umi and Kotori? They should've been here already. I looked around the park with no sign of any of the two. Maybe something went wrong with Umi's-

"Eri!" Oh… scratch that. They're here after all. "Sorry. We had to stop for breakfast." Umi explained as I saw them walk up to me just as Nozomi came out of our makeshift quarters with a bundle of yellow tulips with a small card attached to it.

"There is sunshine in your smile." She said, knowing what was on the card, the meaning of the flowers. Kotori at first looked a bit surprised but then smiled and thanked Nozomi for the flowers.

"Now, better put those here first 'cause it's gonna get rough." I said handing Kotori a small red wagon to place the flowers in.

"Huh? What is this for?" She asked me in confusion.

"Well, you wouldn't want those flowers to get ruined when you run the obstacle course, right?" I told her vaguely. "

"Obstacle… course?"

"Now change into these!" I handed her clothes similar to her outfit during our practice sessions in our highschool days. I even gave her the wrist band we always wore. She just stared at me ridiculously.

"Are you serious?" I laughed at that question.

"When was I never?"

The obstacle course Kotori had to clear, along with Umi to give it a little excitement and competition, was divided into three parts.

The first was the actual obstacle course. Running, hurdles, challenges before continuing, that stuff. Once they cleared that, they would move to the sing and dance section, having to get a score of "97" going up on the machines, to continue to the next and final part: The quiz bee.

"Eri-chan… do I have to do this?" Despite saying that, Kotori had already changed her clothes, as well as Umi, both not having any choice.

"Yes. Don't worry about it Kotori and just have fun!" I said.

"But!"

"3,2,1… Go!" I signaled for them to start and both managed to recover from the abruptness and ran to the first obstacle which was rollerblading till they reached the mark to stop. Umi had a slight lead, but Kotori was coming in close. A small crowd of children started gathering near us, pulling on their parents' hands to show them the peculiar Onee-chans playing in the park.

The next obstacle was to look for candy in a bowl filled with flour. They had to at least get five candies and the thing was, you can't use your hands just your mouth so one way or another, you're gonna get a really white face. I saw Nozomi from the corner of my eye preparing her camera. I have to remember to ask her for a copy as well.

 **(A/N: To fellow pinoys… alam niyo na to ang game na'to. ;) )**

Kotori managed to overtake Umi despite her face which, to be honest, bore a close resemblance to that white alpaca at school that she loved so much.

The obstacles continued for quite a while until we reached some kind of mini stage at thecenter of the park. To be perfectly honest with you, I was just following a map and some others helped with the set up, I only set the first few obstacles so I had no idea of this.

Kotori changed quickly into her costume which was actually the one she wore during _Wonderful Rush_ where she had a solo part. Umi wore her costume for _Mogyutto Love de Sekkin Chuu_ which, as she stated was "Too embarrassing for me to wear!" Nozomi got a good laugh out of it and took photos, much to the horror of Umi.

"Elicchi!" I turned and saw Nozomi running towards me with a paper bag. "Here" She shoved it in my hand, saying "Better remember your costume for tonight." She winked and ran off to take a video of the performances from the first row.

I opened the bag and saw that it was the costume for _Soldier Game_ the song of Umi, Maki and myself. ' _Right… we have to perform tonight… well, if this plan is a success, which sadly is undoubtedly going to be one. After all, those two have been treading carefully for far too long. It's time for them to take that step I guess.'_

I gave a small sigh. I knew I had forgotten something. Luckily, Nozomi remembered. I'm glad I agreed to move in together with- ok. Let's not disclose that information Eri. I berated myself. Now… I turned to the direction of all the squealing kids and adults. I wonder how things are going on their end.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Nico-chan I need you to cook another one of these!" Honoka yelled from the across the kitchen.

"Oh shut up! Can't you see I'm busy? And you know how to make those too, right? Then make it yourself!" Nico yelled back trying to watch what she was cooking.

"I'm kinda…" Honoka trailed off, leaving Nico to wonder why the ginger had suddenly become quiet. Not being able to contain her curiousity any longer, she turned around to find Honoka carefully placing a few decorations on a cake.

"Oh. I'll do it once I finish this." Nico replied, returning to her work.

"Thanks."

"Honoka! Isn't it about time for us to go to _there_?" Maki said as she entered the kitchen.

Placing the finishing touches on her cake, Honoka spared a glance at her watch. "AH! You're right! Let's go Maki-chan. Nico-chan I'm leaving the rest to you!" Honoka took off the apron she was wearing and walked to the door, but stopped when Maki put a hand in front of her.

"You planning on going out like that?"

"Huh?" Honoka looked at herself, then laughing nervously as she realized she got her clothes dirty from baking.

"Why did you even change into that in the first place when you knew you were going to be cooking?" Maki scolded.

"Sorry. I'll go change… into casual wear and bring extra clothes to change into. Formal clothes to change into."

"Mmmhhmm." Maki nodded as Honoka ran out.

"Sheesh… to think I fell for someone like her. I mean! In the past you know! The past!" Maki covered as she realized what she had just said. She turned to look at Nico who just smirked.

"Hmmm…"

"SHUT UP!"

"But I didn't-"

"I'm back!" Honoka broke off any chances of a banter between the two. "Huh? Is something wrong?" She looked at her two friends.

"Ugh"

 **A/N: So I'm cutting it here for now. I still have to update I know, I know. It might take a while since I've got a lot on my plate, but I hope you'll be patient with me. To revengermajestyliberator and everyone else who's been wanting an epilogue… Thank you so much! Here you go guys! Till next time.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
